


June 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Amos said before he attacked a villain.





	June 5, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Amos said before he attacked a villain in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
